For the Love of the Game
by Kono Gaki
Summary: Syaoran. A cold hearted heartthrob. Sakura. A petite chick with talent. Both have one thing in common. They have the passion for basketball. But there are more to loving this sport than meets the eye...
1. Fairy Tales

Minna-san genki desu ka?! Gaki-san desu! Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! /bows/ This is my debut fic here in so please go easy on me ok? English isn't my first language but I'm trying hard to improve my writing. My first fic is rated R so I hope that you all won't judge me immediately if you know what I mean /laughs nervously/ Whoops I nearly forgot the disclaimer part.

**Summary:** Syaoran. A cold hearted heartthrob. Sakura. A petite chick with talent. Both have one thing in common - they have the passion for basketball. But there are more to loving this sport than meets the eye...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, the anime and the manga but I somehow do own this fic. The character names are from CCS unless otherwise stated. Well here goes...

**Song:** Fairy Tales - Jojo

**Chapter 1: Fairy Tales**

You know the story

You read the books

Boy meets girl

Then they fall forever in love

But I know better

So here goes a tale

Of the realest of the real

Come on read on...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fujitaka Kinomoto wove his way through the maze of desks and cubicles in the staff room. He was always the first lecturer to reach there early almost everyday. A female student named Kana trailed him, holding a metal file with pieces of written notes attached to it. "The outing-"

"Ah yes. I want all the students involve to gather for another meeting today after class." He responded distractedly.

Fujitaka Kinomoto was a professor in Koei University, one of the top Universities in Japan. He teaches Archeology and had started working as a paid crew member on archeological digs to gain more experience.

Kana immediately scribbles the new information on the paper. "And how about the equipments Prof?" She asks flipping the papers back and forth quickly. Fujitaka stopped and turned sideways eyeing her.

"Kana-san, _you_ are the president of the Archeological Society. You shouldn't ask this." He smiled sweetly making her blush like a little girl. He turned back and started walking.

"Yes Prof. Kinomoto," She sighed looking at her watch. "Guess our conversation's over then."

Fujitaka didn't answer back because he had paused at the desk where Satoshi Ken, the staff administrator, sat while picking his nose as he talked on the phone. _Oh boy_. Ken was supposed to work for him, among others but somehow he always made him feel as if he was the one working for Ken. Fujitaka waited politely. He tried to catch Ken's eye. He cleared his throat.

Ken continued to ignore him. "What the-but how could that be!?" He merely yelled at the person on the phone. Let's hope that whoever that person was, he'd better put the phone away from his ear as far as possible-if he wants to save his hearing sense. Fujitaka tried waving.

Ken responded with an irritable look on his face before telling his caller to hold on. He covered his mouthpiece and glared at him. "What?"

"Letters?"

Ken rolled his eyes as he snatched up an A4 size light brown envelope and held it out to him.

"Eden College..." Fujitaka spelled the almost huge red letters printed on the envelope. He reached out and took it by one tiny corner hoping that he wouldn't get Ken's germs all over him. Ken swiveled in his chair as soon as Fujitaka took it, returning to his obviously important phone call. "Are you sure?" he shrieked. "It can't be. No way-"

Fujitaka sighed. He hates to admit that working as a lecturer in a University is a lot more stressful than working as an _archeologist_. His job is all about passion and patience. Certain times can be tough such as grading papers till he vomits blood but he didn't mind at all because he loves sharing knowledge. That makes him feel good.

He trudged towards his desk, eyes not leaving the envelope. _Sakura is going to be excited about this. _He smiled as he sat down. Everything was in order as usual. He was ready to face another day. Fujitaka jerked from his chair when the door burst open, seeing Sakura exploded into the room. Ken noticed Sakura and smiles flirtatiously at her but she only gave him a warm smile in return.

"Dad! Any news?" Sakura gushed.

Fujitaka was used to it, as he sighed but didn't blink. Sakura took a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She picked up the envelope from his father's desk after he pointed at it.

_Doesn't anyone say hello anymore? _He wondered.

"Fujitaka Kinomoto, thank you for sending us a letter regarding the acceptance of..." Sakura reads out loud but her voice soon died down as she reads the rest of the letter. "Oh-my-god." Sakura collapsed into the chair across from her father's desk and pouted.

"So?" He asked putting both elbows on the desk. _Not good-_ Fujitaka thought as he looked at her daughter. He sweatdropped when Sakura suddenly stands up and hugs him squeezing every breath of air out of him.

"Dad! I'm in!" Sakura squeals letting his dad go. He adjusts his glasses.

"I'm happy for you Sakura." Fujitaka smiled.

"If it wasn't for you dad, I would never go to Eden College." He shook his head.

"The Japanese professor there was impressed with all your certificates and testimonials. You deserve it."

"But I have to leave you and bro for 2 years!" Sakura said with a pout.

"2 years will be over before you can even think about it." He assured her.

Sakura gave her dad a you've-got-to-kidding-me stare but somehow deep inside her she agreed with him. Her mother died when she was just three years old. She's seventeen now but she can still remember her mother as if she had just died yesterday. Yes. That's how fast time flies. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled thinking about her mother.

"Thanks dad. You're the best father I've ever had." Fujitaka chuckled after Sakura gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "I'm going off to see bro now." Sakura waved before heading towards the door. Ken shamelessly winked at her but only to find her laughing before leaving the room.

_Best father? I'm the only father you've ever had Sakura._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura walked along the quiet corridors knowing that most of the students have gone to homeroom before beginning their classes. Touya _hates_ homeroom class so she had figured it out that he must be somewhere around the campus.

"Sakura-san! " She stopped and turned around when a familiar voice called her from a distance.

"Yukito...kun." A blush crept over her cheeks as he dashed towards her.

"So?" Yukito asked impatiently.

"So?"

"I mean-did you get it?"

"Get what?" Yukito raises an eyebrow. "Oh! _That_. Yes I got in!" Sakura answered in a high pitch tone. Yukito gave a light hug to congratulate her. "Have you seen my brother?"

"Nope." Yukito shrugged. This can only mean one thing.

"Homeroom class-" Both answered at the same time before bursting out in laughter.

"Touya is going to be ecstatic when he knows about this. What happened Sakura?" He asked after seeing the change of expression on her face.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that, you know since I'm going to Eden, I might not know if I'll ever get accepted to the team." Sakura sighed. "I'm short, I'm small and I'm not strong. I might get bullied or even thrown at the corner of the basketball court." She said bitterly at the fact. Yukito puts both his hands on her shoulders and looked through her emerald eyes.

"Hey-" He started. "You've got talent. You're fast and agile. You might be small but you don't need to have a big body to play this game. There are a lot of ways on how small people play. Skills or experience don't always win the game. All you need is determination and will. You kicked all the basketball players' butts in Junior High right?" Sakura chuckled at his question and nods.

"Yea even the guys." Yukito snickered.

"That's more than good enough and don't let them get to you Sakura. Get me?" Yukito asked in a brotherly tone.

"Uhm." Sakura nodded. The bell rang indicating the beginning of the first period.

"I've got to go Sakura. See you." He waves at her before disappearing to the corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm back-" Touya yelled before heading towards the living room.

"I'm here onii-san!" Sakura waved frantically from the kitchen. Her right hand holding a wooden spatula and her right hand the handle of a pan.

"What's for dinner?" He asked glancing through the plates of ingredients on the kitchen counter.

"Beef steak. Your favorite." She replied moving the steak around in the pan.

"Smells good." He smiled. "And don't forget to put a little bit more black pepper. Sankyuu." He added.

"Roger and out." Sakura giggles as she reaches for salt and pepper on the spices rack.

"Hey squirt. Dad told me you got accepted." Sakura gritted her teeth at the word 'squirt'.

"I've told you thousand of times before don't _ever_ call me squirt again!" She swung the spatula on his brother's head but he manages to duck low-as usual. "Uh-uh not this time bro!" She growled as she stomps his left foot. Touya didn't anticipate that move. "Ho ho ho" Sakura laughs evilly looking at him pitifully.

"Hey that hurts quite a lot ya' know." Touya whined as he sits on the chair both hands on his left foot.

She turned her attention back to cooking. "Well you deserve it." She retorted but in a sad tone.

"W-what? This is suppose to be good news right?" Touya eyed at her.

"Yes it's but the bad news is that I'm leaving this Friday night. I might not have time to make extra arrangements and meet-ups." Sakura replied bitterly.

"Hey-Dad saved you the time to find you a place over there."

Sakura looked at her brother cheerfully. "Wow. Really?" She squeals. _He sure gets the work done fast ne?_ Sakura wondered.

"Yes. He somehow got help from his friend who has her son and niece in the same College as you."

Sakura blinked at Touya like as if he knows what was on her mind. "Freshmen?"

"Yup."

"First year?" She asked confirming for the second time.

Touya sighed. "Ditto."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's Friday night and Sakura was about to leave. Her dad, her brother and Yukito escorted her to the airport. Sakura badly wanted to talk to Yukito about something-well actually there's really nothing to talk about but she knew she will have to say it now or never. She has a confession to make.

Sakura hugged his dad tightly tears from her eyes flooded her vision. "Bye dad. I'll promise to call you everyday ok?"

Fujitaka gently rubbed her daughter's back. "You are going to do fine Sakura." She nodded and wiped her tears.

"Hey squirt. If there's anything wrong just call me and I'll be there." Sakura's overprotective brother said while hugging her. Sakura stomps his foot but he dodged it-as expected. Sakura smiled evilly when he jumps on him and gave a big wet kiss on his cheek.

"Eww you're going to get your saliva all over my face you monster!" Sakura giggles as he shrugged her off.

Sakura blushed as she turned to look at Yukito, who is beside Touya. Sakura plucked up her courage to talk.

Yukito smiled sweetly hugging her. "Have a save trip Sakura-san."

"Ano Y-Yukito-kun?" Sakura started.

"Yes?"

Sakura tried to tell him but she's got her tongue tied and somehow couldn't bring the words out. She shook her head and gave a reluctant smile. "Erm nothing at all."

Sakura kissed Yukito's cheek before heading towards the check-in point. (It's a boundary where only the passengers with the air tickets can pass through to get to the airplane.) _Stupid tongue. _Sakura told herself. Maybe she can tell him after two years. Or maybe she can call him. Or maybe she wasn't meant to tell him how she felt about him. _Maybe_. Sakura blow kisses to the three men and gave her last wave.

Sakura sighed and casually strolled away. "Eden College... Here I come."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You don't know how she looks like Meilin?" The young raven-haired Japanese girl asked the Chinese girl beside her.

The black hair girl shook her head as she opened the fridge. "No Tomoyo. Auntie Yelen only told me she's a Japanese and she's a freshman just like us." She pouted. "_Hey_- Where's my leftover peach buns in the fridge?"

"I threw it away," The girl with short brown hair replied timidly as she uncomfortably adjusts her glasses.

"B-But Naoko-" Meilin started to whine when her friend interrupted her.

"That bloody thing smells awful. I have to _make_ her throw it away." She explained rolling her eyes. "I doubt it's been in there for quite a while now." She added while running her hand on her short wavy hair.

"R-Rika..." Meilin growled at Naoko's 'partner in crime'.

Another Japanese girl with two high ponytails looked disgustingly at Meilin as she sat on the kitchen counter. "Eww-"

Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu just stared at Meilin. Then Meilin suddenly remembered something and the next thing she knew she was blurting out what was on her mind. "She's a basketball player."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's note:** So what do you think about it? I didn't write about the location of the Eden College because I'm the one who make it look like it's not in Japan xD So I need you guys to help me out and determine where should Eden College be located. Hong Kong? USA? You decide!

_Oh-_This fic needs a lot of supporting characters _and erm... some stuff too xD_ so I need a lot of Japanese, Chinese and English names. It would be an honor for me if you guys could contribute the character names in this fic but please state if the names that you suggested should be the good character or the bad character sweatdrops

All of you must be wondering _where the hell is Syaoran and the guys_?!?! Daijoubu desu I'm going make him appear from thin air in the next chapter (and for the rest of the chapters too of course). Review ok? Till then, Ciao! xD


	2. Butterfly

Yo! It's me again! I've updated yet another chapter but this chapter is longer than the first one so hope you like it. xD Oh and thanks for the reviews-not many but I appreciate them. xD

**Summary:** Syaoran. A cold hearted heartthrob. Sakura. A petite chick with talent. Both have one thing in common - they have the passion for basketball. But there are more to loving this sport than meets the eye...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, the characters, the anime and the manga but I somehow do own this fic. The character names are from CCS unless otherwise stated. Well here goes...

**Song:** Butterfly – Smile.Dk

Chapter 2: Butterfly 

Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu just stared at Meilin. Then Meilin suddenly remembered something and the next thing she knew she was blurting out what was on her mind. "She's a basketball player."

The four girls fell down ala anime style.

"What the heck was that suppose to mean?" Chiharu shrieked at Meilin's out-of-topic sentence.

Tomoyo snapped her fingers in front of Meilin's face, bringing her back to earth.

"I mean-our new roommate." Meilin stammered. "I remembered Auntie Yelen told me something about her. She's a basketball player."

"No kidding." Rika said not believing her.

"Honey, I'm serious." Meilin gave her a give-me-a-break look. "She probably chooses Eden because of the Woman's Basketball Team."

"You can't easily find any College back in Japan that has basketball for girls for their co-curricular activities ya' know" Chiharu shrugged.

"Now I'm beginning to imagine how she looks like." The rest of the girls stared at Tomoyo. They can somehow feel like whatever that she is visualizing about this new girl right now-_it's not good_.

The girls sweatdropped. "Doesn't mean she's a basketball player she should _look_ like that." Naoko said as a matter of fact. Now all the girls nodded in agreement.

"But there's highly a chance that Tomoyo could be right." Meilin shot back. Then they heard the doorbell rang.

"I'll go and get it-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday Night.

Sakura paid the driver after he helped her with the luggage out of the boot of the taxi. _Wow. _She gazed at the white mansion right in front of her eyes. Elegant but humble. Sakura mentally thank her dad for finding her a wonderful place to stay for two years. _Someone obviously didn't lock the gates. _Sakura carried her luggage and sneaked in. Casually strolled along the path, she took in all the beauty of the plants and flowers before finding herself in front of the main door. She found a small white button at the left side of the door and pressed it gently. _Exactly how many people live in this house?_ She wondered admiring the tiny red flower buds. The plants' flexible branches were hugging tightly around the two huge pillars at each side of the front door. _What a flashy entrance._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomoyo opened the door and stared at the girl in front of her. There she was. Long honey-brown hair. Absolutely gorgeous emerald eyes. As small and tall as her. Black sneakers with light pink ankle socks. Pink top with denim jacket and three-quarter jeans.

Sakura smiled sweetly at Tomoyo but she could only respond with a big 'O' with her mouth. "Hi. I'm Sakura?" Sakura sounded as if she was hinting Tomoyo.

_Oh-my-god._ "Can you give me a minute?" Tomoyo smiled embarrassingly and closed the door leaving Sakura outside the house-confused.

Tomoyo dashed towards the kitchen where the rest of the girls are hanging out. "Meilin, You've got to see this." Tomoyo pulled Meilin's arm and dragged her towards the door. The girls trailed them.

_Am I sure I've got the right house? _Sakura frowned before pulling out a small slip of yellow paper from her pocket and fold it open. She read the written address on the paper and compared it with the ones outside the door. "Yea-It's the right house all right." She mumbled scratching her head. She carelessly folds the paper and stuff it back in her pocket.

Naoko peeped through the curtain window beside the door. "Are you sure she's the right one?" She whispered trying to keep her voice down.

"She did mention she's Sakura right?" Rika pushed Naoko slightly to the side and peeped through the same spot as Naoko did. "Wow-She's pretty. Gosh she looks more fragile than us."

"Lemme seeeeee-" Chiharu butted in, shoving Rika impatiently and peeped too. "And cute too." She giggled when Sakura scratched her head and mumbled some gibberish in Japanese. _That was Sakura all right._

"Hi." Sakura said when a Chinese girl opened the door.

Meilin gave a huge grin. "Sakura Kinomoto right? Hi I'm Li Meilin. Please do come in." Meilin puts her hand on Sakura's back leading her in while Tomoyo carried her luggage. "My aunt told me _a lot_ things about you."

Sakura gave a surprising look and looked sideways at Meilin. "You mean Mrs. Li Yelen?"

"Bingo. Please make yourself at home."

Sakura and the girls sat down on the couch and blushed when she met her five pretty roommates. They were looking at her like she was one of those precious antique Maneki nekos imported from Japan. (A/n: Those who don't know what Maneki Neko is, it's actually a cat figurine that should be placed in the house or shop for luck and happiness. Yeah some sort of a lucky charm xD) The girls introduced themselves.

"So you all are cheerleaders?" Sakura guessed. Everyone nodded. "Cool-"

"You look like a cheerleader to me too. Ow-" Chiharu chirped before receiving a pinch on the arm courtesy of Rika.

Sakura chuckles dryly and shook her head. "Actually I was a once a cheerleader in elementary school."

"Cool-" Naoko replied.

"Yeah-Totally." Rika, Chiharu and Meilin responded before all of them burst out laughing.

Meilin looked at the clock and smiled. "It's pretty late now. Why don't you go shower and get some rest. Tomoyo?" Meilin motioned Tomoyo to take Sakura's luggage and show Sakura her room.

"Yeah we can talk and hang out in the mall tomorrow." Rika butted in. Everyone nodded goofily at each other. It's good to have another sweet buddy in the house. The more the merrier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sunday morning.

Sakura wakes up on her new bed in her new room when somebody knocks on the door.

"Good morning Sakura. This is Tomoyo."

Sakura gets up and walked towards the door yawning. "Good morning Tomoyo. What's up?" She asked opening the door to see her friend dressed up elegantly in a light purple dress. Sakura blushed when Tomoyo took out a video camcorder recording her every move. She motioned Tomoyo to come in.

Tomoyo sat on the bed seeing her luggage still untouched. She zoomed the camcorder lens at her luggage. "Nah just want to see if you need help unpacking your stuff."

Sakura smiled. "Sure-But I need to take a bath first."

Tomoyo waited for Sakura to take her bath. She later came out of the bathroom with a fitted pink t-shirt and black baggy pants.

Sakura clapped her hands and look sideways at Tomoyo. "Let's get on with it." Sakura and Tomoyo started to take the things out of the luggage as if they were digging for treasure. Soon Sakura's belongings were scattered all over the floor- T-shirts, Pants, Jerseys, Rollerblades, a basketball and some other stuff. Tomoyo was shocked and amused at the same time because all of Sakura's belongings can fit-in one medium size luggage. Sakura had a huge grin on her face as she looked at the expression on Tomoyo's face.

"My brother helped me pack my luggage."

Tomoyo puts her hand over her mouth. "Wow-Unbelievable." She said making Sakura chuckle.

"You know there's one time in high school where he fitted all ten of his teammates in my dad's car-including him and his coach." Sakura shrugged at his brother's special ability of squeezing stuff-and people in a tiny space.

"You mean he's a basketball player like you too?" Sakura nodded slowly. "How does your father react then?" Tomoyo asked between her giggles.

"He freaked out. Not because of the number of people in his car but because my brother can still drive it from school to our house. With all the guys cramped into one small space." Sakura explained and laughs when Tomoyo widened her eyes.

"How far was the high school from your house by car?"

"About fifteen minutes away."

Tomoyo gasped again. "Wow. It's amazing that those guys survived the ordeal."

Sakura nodded. "And the car too-" She joked making both of them laughed.

"Your brother rocks man." Tomoyo quickly scanned her eyes on Sakura's things and frowned. "Whaaat? No skirts?"

Sakura sweatdropped and runs her fingers through her hair. "Nope. In fact I don't have one except for my school skirt."

Tomoyo nearly fainted. "Oi-You look like a girl. You sound like a girl. You behave a like a girl but you don't _dress_ like a one." She cried waving her arms frantically.

"I usually go out with my rollerblades. How am I suppose to rollerblade when I'm wearing a skirt?" Sakura said defensively.

Tomoyo shook her head and gave a devilish grin. "Tsk tsk tsk-I'm going to _make_ sure _you_ are wearing _one_ for as long as I'm here."

_Uh-oh._ Sakura gulped and makes a mental note that Tomoyo is going to make her do something she doesn't like.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the mall.

The girls were hanging out in the mall talking and laughing as they browse through the stores. Sakura's face turned pale when she found out that Tomoyo plans on getting the girls to each choose a skirt for Sakura to wear to school. It's not like she hates wearing skirts but back at home, almost all the guys in school were openly gawking at her and tried their luck to look at her panties. Those who were lucky managed to get a warning from her brother while those who weren't-they got kicked in the ass by Touya. They were browsing through a Teen Clothing Store-Sakura wasn't sure which one without going back outside to check the sign. Inside they all look alike to her.

Sakura sighed as she scanned through the 'tops' section. The garments on display were so tight and revealing they couldn't even be passed as 'tops'. "I don't know what to choose." She muttered but loud enough for Tomoyo to hear it.

"That's why you have me for fashion consultation Sakura." Tomoyo squeezed her hand and grinned.

She flicked through another rack, eyeing the garments quickly and critically, then pulled a one-piece dress off the rack and held it up. "Now this is cute."

A blush crept over Sakura's cheek. "_That_ is one skimpy nightgown." She replied.

Tomoyo reluctantly jammed it back on the rack and kept looking. She picked up some cute tops and wait for the rest of the girls to bring their stuff for Sakura to try out.

Sakura pouted and crossed to another rack. Her eyes lit up as she pulled a dull yellow sweatshirt. "How about this?"

Tomoyo looked stricken. "I am not letting you out of the house in _that_ young lady!" She scolded her in a motherly voice. Sakura winced and hanged it back on the rack. Soon all the girls gathered near the dressing room-holding lots of clothing's for Sakura. They piled them up on her arms and shoved her in the room. Sakura got out with a white strapless tank top and a light blue skirt that stopped at her knees.

"Kawaiiiiii-" Chiharu squeals surveying Sakura's body thoroughly. All the girls gathered around Sakura admiring her little hourglass frame. Sakura was small in built-but she has all the female qualities like any other women has. She suddenly felt like a human Barbie doll.

"Damn girl. Did anyone ever tell you before that you've got a great body?" Rika asked peeping at Sakura's bottom. Sakura blushed.

"That's why I _don't_ wear skirts." Sakura replied looking at her toes. The girls giggled when they caught the double meaning.

They exited the store with huge shopping bags and heads to another store across it. Sakura stopped in front of the CD store and jabbed Naoko in the ribs. "I'm going to check out some CDs in that store."

"Sure. Look for us in that shop over there ok?" Naoko said pointing at another clothing store. Sakura nodded. "Let me take these." Naoko took the shopping bags from Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura said before entering the shop. She scanned through the 'J-Rock' section and managed to find limited editions of Gackt and T.M.Revolution albums. _Wow-You couldn't find this in Japan. _She thought as she took the CDs and move towards the jukebox counter. Looking at the list of the tracks provided, she pressed the correct button and put on the earphones. She was listening to the song when her back suddenly felt warm. She had realized that she was leaning against somebody's hard toned-muscled chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Li Syaoran entered the mall turning heads of girls that smiled flirtatiously at him. He sighs and mentally scolds himself for dressing up _too_ nicely. He was only wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt that folds up to his elbows and blue baggy jeans. He was trying hard to dress down _not_ to impress. He even messed up his chestnut brown hair purposely so that he would look sloppy. Knowing that these would happen, he quickly took out a pair of frameless light green tinted glasses from his pocket and puts it on.

He walked in the CD store only to find some girls trying to hit on him. _Oh no not again- _He mentally sighed when one of the bitchy-looking girls smiled and walked slowly towards him, trying to seduce him with her 'catwalk' style. _Think Syaoran think- _He thought glancing quickly to the left and right trying to escape. He saw the perfect alibi-a girl with long honey-brown hair. She was wearing a pink tee and black baggy pants at one of the jukebox counters wearing earphones. Her eyes were closed and her head was banging slightly back and forth. The song that she was listening to had her totally engrossed. _Perfect._ Knowing he doesn't have much time, he quickly approached the girl and put his hands on each side of the jukebox counter, encircling her. Syaoran turned around and smirked at the girl who was walking towards him. The girl's smile faded, assuming that Syaoran had already been taken. She quickly backed off and left the store with her friends. Syaoran sighed in relieve and turned his head to the front-and gasped when a pair of huge emerald eyes staring up at him.

Sakura slide the earphones down her neck. "What are you trying to do?" She asked in a demanding tone, looking at him and then at his arms that were encircling her. Syaoran quickly retreat his hands trying to find some excuse.

"I was-listening to the song that you're listening to right now." Syaoran said while running his hands through his hair. _She's pretty but it feels like she doesn't want to make herself look pretty_. He gazed at her and wondered.

Sakura narrowed her eyes trying to see his eyes from the tinted glasses. _He looks more handsome without the glasses. _Sakura thought. "Then why don't you just go and listen over there." She pointed at the empty jukebox counter beside hers.

"It's because-" Syaoran's eyes landed on the Gackt and T.M.Revolution albums that Sakura was holding to. "You love Gackt and T.M.R?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes you too?"

Syaoran blinked and shook his head. "I listened to them but they are not my favorites. I thought you were _that_ kind who loves Britney Spears or some mushy boybands." He spats out sarcastically.

_That kind? Is he trying to diss me?_ Sakura frowns angrily at some _gorgeous _stranger who doesn't even know her but tries to draw an overall conclusion about her. "_Look_ mister I-thought-I-know-everyone." She roughly put the earphones back at the booth. "_You_ shouldn't judge people just by their appearances ya' know." Syaoran inhaled the whiff of Cherry Blossom scent when she walked passed him, heading towards the cashier. Sakura turned around to look at him one last time. "And no they are not my favorites but I _still_ listen to their songs." Syaoran watched as Sakura paid the cashier and rolled her eyes at him before leaving the store.

_She is one sensitive girl. _Syaoran thought shrugging as he browsed through the albums in the 'J-Rock' section.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are all guys like _that_?" Sakura mumbled but loud enough for Rika to hear it.

"Like what?" Rika asked softly cupping her ear as if Sakura was about to tell her a secret.

"They make themselves look grumpy and sound so stupid." Sakura replied causing Rika to laugh-a little loud.

"He was trying to hit on you girl." Rika jabbed her on the waist.

Sakura wrinkled her nose when she remembered about him talking sarcastically about 'her kind'. "Ah-Uh I don't think so Rika. He was merely insulting me."

Rika sweatdropped and shrugged. Sakura met up with the girls at the clothing shop after she bought the CDs. They were on their way to the exit when people overflowed the arcade and they were jammed in between the crowd-like canned sardines.

Sakura tiptoed to see what was going on in the arcade. "What's happening?" She asked but sighed when some tall people in front of her blocked her view.

"It seems like they are having a Dance Dance Revolution contest or something." Meilin replied holding her shopping bags up trying to get out of the crowd.

"You mean DDR?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I've played it before but this one looks more advance."

"Cool! Let's go in and check it out!" Chiharu squealed excitedly leaving all the girls sweatdropped. They shoved through the crowd and stopped in front of the whole crowd.

"So any _other_ contenders?" A girl with black hair and blonde highlights said boringly as she looked at her nails. She was wearing a sleeveless light blue top and tight dark blue pants.

"Hey-Isn't that Yi Zhen?" Naoko asked the girls and they nodded glaring at the girl.

Sakura looked completely clueless. "Who's Yi Zhen?"

"Who wouldn't know the bitch who sleeps around with guys knowing that they didn't even like her," Rika replied scornfully.

"And she even got the nerve to seduce our guys _right_ in front of us." Meilin added glaring at Yi Zhen.

"Yeah!" Rika, Tomoyo, Naoko and Meilin retorted, making Yi Zhen look at them among the crowd and smirked.

"How long have you all known her?" Sakura poked Chiharu on the arm.

"Since Junior High-"

"So-You've bought a stray cat in your groupie I see." Yi Zhen rolled her eyes at Sakura.

Meilin smirked and fold her arms. "Well its just too bad cause she's going to beat you in DDR."

Sakura roughly grabbed Meilin's arm. "_What?_ B-But Meilin, this is DDR _Extreme_! They have arm sensors too!" Sakura whispered hoarsely waving her arms frantically.

"She doesn't stand a chance Meilin-You know Zhen is the best DDR dancer in town." A girl near Yi Zhen stated smirking at them.

"Stay out of this Yumi. I'm warning you-" Meilin snarled making sure Yumi gets the picture of what she's capable of doing.

"Whatever. Is she up for it-or not?" Yi Zhen asked rolling her eyes.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, her eyes not leaving Yi Zhen. "Don't worry Sakura. You are going to be fine. We'll support you."

Sakura sweatdropped as she looked at her friends. She could have sworn she had seen fire burning in their eyes. She gave them an I-don't-wanna-do-this look when they shoved her onto the DDR platform beside Yi Zhen. Tomoyo tossed a rubber band at Sakura and she tied her long hair in a high ponytail.

"Ok so-I'm going to let you choose any song-since you're going to lose anyway." Yi Zhen smirked causing some girls in the crowd snickered.

Sakura smiled hesitantly at the crowd. _I'm in deep-shit._ She gazed at the LCD touchscreen before randomly choosing 'Butterfly' by Smile-Dk. She took a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Here we go-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syaoran paid for his Hyde CD and exited the store. He strolled casually when he felt someone's arm around his shoulder.

"Yo dude-we've been looking all over for you." The guy with spiky blonde hair said.

Syaoran shrugged his arms off his shoulders. "You can just ring me."

"I did."

Syaoran took out his cellphone from his pocket.

"Why bother calling him Nick? He only picks up phonecalls from his mom and his sisters." Another guy with messy dark-bluish hair stated as he adjusts his frameless glasses. "And what's with those glasses Syaoran?"

Syaoran gave a low-spirited sigh and took off his glasses.

"You don't like him to wear glasses like you Eriol?" A guy beside Eriol said snickering at Syaoran.

"Shut up Takashi-" Syaoran scowled. He can get really pissed when his friends compare Eriol and him ever since elementary school.

"You know you can't hide your face from the girls right?" A boyish looking boy with grayish-black hair interrupted as he smiles sweetly at Syaoran.

Syaoran gave his friend one of those cold-blooded stares he's been practicing to scare the girls who try to hit on him. "Soujirou-_Don't_ thinkthat you're a sprinter you can run away with anything-even _me._"

Soujirou pretended to look scared and smiles innocently at Syaoran. "Okay okay I get the joke." He responded chuckling.

"Guys-look at that crowd over there. What's happening man?" One of the guys who tagged along with them asked as he pointed at the pack of people in the arcade. The guys nodded at Yoshi and head towards the arcade.

The five guys attract a lot of attention in the mall. Girls were ogling at them while guys looked shocked as if they've seen a monster. All of them are more than six feet tall-except for Soujirou, who is about six feet. They were built like rocks- Hard-chiseled body from all the years of working out in the gym. The muscles on their arms are not too big but not too small either. They stand among the crowd outside the arcade and Syaoran saw a familiar cutie-pie face dancing on the DDR platform.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai _

_Rhythm Sakura rhythm- _Sakura reminded herself focusing on the screen to make sure her steps and her arm movements intricate with the song. In seconds, her movements are smooth and noticed that she can do this confidently.

_Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue,  
Make the colors in the sky  
_

She winked at her friends and does a little bit of her natural funk moves. Yi Zhen was also dancing to the same song but she missed a few beats because she kept looking sideways at Sakura, completely surprised by her performance. Sakura kept a consistent performance and she won against Zhen. The crowd started to cheer and blowing whistles at Sakura. Soon the herd left the arcade and scattered into different directions.

"Don't worry Zhen there's always another time." Yumi said reassuringly to Yi Zhen.

Yi Zhen looked at Yumi, feeling frustrated and disappointed at the same time. _Yeah-there's always another time._

"You go girl." Meilin cheered giving Sakura high-fives.

"Babe-You rock. Is there anything you can't do?" Rika asked patting Sakura's back-a little too hard.

"Erm-Maybe find my samurai?" Sakura joked giggling at the same time.

"Well, looks like we've found our samurais-" Meilin responded grinning like mad.

"Ah-huh." Tomoyo, Naoko and Rika nodded blushing furiously.

Sakura giggled at Meilin's joke and turned to the direction where Meilin is looking at. Her heart stopped. Six tall hunks standing at the entrance of the arcade. Her eyes looked at this certain guy with piercing amber eyes, mystified.

Meilin is _definitely_ not joking about this one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **w00t! What do you think? I can't believe I'm writing all these lol. I have a very bad feeling about these two characters, Yi Zhen and Yumi. It makes me wanna put them somewhere in the future chapters. I'm definitely going to write about them in school in the next chapter ok? Till then, Ciao! xD


	3. Not that Kinda Girl part 1

Yo! It's me again with yet another chapter. I was down with a fever but I hope that I didn't let you all wait that long xD

_Sweetgenki, sTar zZz, Bex Drake, sweet-little-girl, feistydiva, anony, Kitsune, VcChick:_ Thanks for the reviews. xD

_Mew Mew power:_ Yes I'm going to do it...soon xD

_EKoolcat369:_ Yes I like that song. Let's just say that I started on my second chapter before I got chapter one uploaded here. That's why I had updated these first two chapters in 3 days xD You sound so demanding lol. But it's readers like you that had kept me going on writing this fic. I don't have any other fics but I'm considering on a few when I'm finished with this one. I procrastinate _a lot_ but I'll try to update this fic often yea?!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS, the characters, the anime and the manga but I somehow do own this fic. Iza...

**Song:** Not that Kinda Girl – Jojo

**Chapter 3: Not That Kinda Girl (part 1)**

"I don't see what the big deal is." Sakura said the next thing at school. "I mean-I've won. So what?"

"Sakura-" Tomoyo started. "Firstly, you've defeated the best DDR dancer in this town. Secondly, that bitch just happens to be _Yi Zhen-_ " She emphasized on the name in a tone full of hatred.

Sakura gave Tomoyo the sidelong glance and blinked. "You girls hate her so much do you?"

Tomoyo nodded and frowned. "You should see how she flirts around with guys _especially_ Syaoran. It makes me wanna wring her neck."

"Is she that bad?"

Tomoyo nodded. "I'm really sorry about yesterday ne. We shouldn't have dragged you into this mess."

Sakura shook her head and chuckled. "Nah no biggie. I just did what I love doing." She pulled opened the door and they joined the stream of students in the hallway. "Okay so-first period is English right?"

Tomoyo draws out a slip of paper from the file she's holding. "Hmm... Yes we are in the same class-and Meilin too"

"Well hello classmate-" Sakura winked at Tomoyo as they turned to a corner, heading for the lockers.

"Hello to you too-" Tomoyo laughed as she moved her finger horizontally on the paper, scanning through their schedules. "Okay-Rika has Psychology Class, Chiharu-Law class, Naoko-Literature class so they should be in the next block." She tapped her chin with her finger. "We are going to meet everyone in Math class during fourth period."

"Hoe-" Sakura pouted making Tomoyo laughed. "I've always hated Math cause I'm weak in it." She explained, opening her locker.

"Don't worry about it. You can ask Mr. Li Syaoran aka the Math specialist. I can swear he's damn good at this." Tomoyo winked at Sakura making her blush. "Did you see the way he looked at you at the arcade?" She asked as she opened her locker.

Sakura thrust her head in her own locker, trying to cover her super-red cheeks from Tomoyo. "Err-Nope." She lied.

"Then let me tell you something-" Tomoyo closed her locker. "I've never seen him look at any girls like that."

"Not even his girlfriend?"

"He doesn't have one."

"No current? No ex?"

"Nope." Tomoyo shrugged. "Let's just say he's _different_ from the rest but I'm _very_ sure he's a sex-educated guy." She added giggling.

Sakura's beautiful jaw dropped a couple of inches._ That drop that gorgeous guy don't even a girlfriend?!_ Sakura looked at Tomoyo straight in the eye. "And just what are you trying say?"

"What I'm trying to say is-" Tomoyo was interrupted by some girl squealing Syaoran's name. Sakura and Tomoyo curiously looked at the direction from where the commotion was, only to find a pissed-off-looking Syaoran, Eriol and Yi Zhen heading towards the lockers-with Yi Zhen's hand wrapped around Syaoran's arm and Eriol in front of them.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo and pulled her close. "Hi baby-" He whispered kissing Tomoyo on the cheek.

"Hey-" Tomoyo kissed him back. "What the hell does that bitch think she's doing?" She whispered hoarsely back in Eriol's ear, her breath tickling him.

"She can't get her hands off him."

Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy, seeing Yi Zhen and Syaoran together. _No no no-I can't be jealous-am I? _

Yi Zhen saw Sakura's sudden flinch on her face and smirked. "Syaoran, are you free tonight? Maybe we can get together at my house." Yi Zhen smiled at Syaoran, licking her lips seductively.

Syaoran gave Zhen his _best_ death glare. "Even if I am I wouldn't be anywhere near you." Syaoran replied in a monotonous voice as he shrugged Zhen's arms off him.

"Aw come on Syaoran, you're no fun."

"I didn't say I am-" Zhen's smile faded when he nastily grabbed Sakura's arm, startling her. He was using Sakura as an alibi-_again_.

"H-Hey what..." Sakura blushed when his fingers lightly brushed against the side of her breast.

"Move-" He demanded in a firm tone.

"E-Excuse me? You want me to move?" Sakura asked frowning and blushing at the same time.

Syaoran knew his hand had touched the side of her soft breast but plays cool. "_Fine-_If you don't move, I'll make you move." He literally dragged Sakura to English class by her toes.

It's not that Sakura mind him holding her like that but she couldn't stand the pain from his tight grip on her arm. She scowled and wriggled under his grip. "Ow-Let me go you big ape."

Without turning his head towards her, Syaoran moved his eyes and stared down at the only girl who had just called him a big ape. "My name is Li Syaoran _not_ big ape."

Sakura ignored his introduction. "Do you have any sense of human being compassion? Well at least loosen up the grip will you?" She snapped sarcastically and noticed they had drawn curious glances from the students in the hallway. He loosened his grip but didn't let her go. She was well aware that almost all the girls were glaring at her. "Err-I need to go to the ladies room." She said nervously.

Sakura could feel Syaoran studying her. She's a lousy liar, and her lies probably didn't fool this guy one bit. "Do I look like your babysitter?" He asked. He could feel all the guys were looking jealously at him.

"But I really need to go-" Sakura pleaded, looking uncomfortably at the glares from the girls.

"No."

Tomoyo and Eriol walked quietly behind them, absolutely enjoying their friends' conversation. Yi Zhen was completely forgotten.

Syaoran's death glare made all of them turned back to what they were doing. "What's up with their asses?" He muttered as he let her go. When they entered the classroom, Meilin and Nick were already there. Meilin was on Nick's lap, smooching him like there was no tomorrow. _Boy what a sight the first thing in the morning._

Sakura sighed and sat while Syaoran takes a seat behind her. _This is going to be one long shitty day_. She thought morosely as she took out her English textbook from her sling bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So far Sakura's first day in Eden College was going _pretty_ normally. English class was okay, only because she felt really good turning her back to stick out her tongue at Syaoran once in a while without getting caught by the teacher. Math class wasn't any better; she couldn't concentrate on the lesson because Syaoran was snoring loudly behind her.

During lunch, she'd been trying to digest her food and at the same time, ignore all the glares of female students-and leering male students, shamelessly asking for her number. Fortunately she was with the girls and she felt secured. Ms. Kaho Mizuki, Sakura's Japanese History teacher, was a nice lady. Sakura heard from her dad that Ms. Kaho was the one who recommended her to the College Board. She thanked her for this, but only received a reply from her that she's really impressed with Sakura's passion for the subject.

School came to an end, and she was really excited because she's going to the gym for the woman's basketball team tryouts. Maybe the day wasn't as shitty as Sakura expected. She waited for the girls at the lockers because they are also having their cheerleading tryouts at the same place.

Tomoyo was the first who met Sakura, with her video camcorder glued to her palm. "Sakura. Say hi to the cam." She said hovering the cam near Sakura's face.

A blush crept over Sakura's cheek. "Erm-Hi I'm Sakura." She waved her hand awkwardly and tried her best to give the cam her best smile.

"Sakura, aren't you excited to go to the basketball tryouts?"

Sakura's eyes lit up upon hearing Tomoyo's question. "Yes! Absolutely ecstatic!" She replied cheerfully causing Tomoyo to giggle.

Soon all the girls were there, and they headed towards the gym. The gym was pretty crowded when they reached the place. The gym has four basketball courts; two courts on each side, making it the biggest gym Sakura has ever seen. They were having the woman's basketball team tryouts and the cheerleading tryouts at the same time, but used a different court. The basketball tryouts for the guys came sometime after the woman's basketball tryouts ended. The girls exchanged their wishing lucks and headed towards the court, where the cheerleaders were having their tryouts while Sakura headed towards the other court. She noticed Yi Zhen and Yumi at the same court where the girls are and saw the girls shooting daggers at them. Sakura sighed and hope she's not going to see a catfight today. She waved at Tomoyo, who is at the side of the court, her camcorder still glued to her palm. She moved her cam to the girls and back to Sakura, recording their moves.

Sakura glanced around and her eyes landed on a man standing near a bench, holding a metal file. He seems to be writing some notes on it. She examined closely at the man and noticed that he is very handsome indeed. He looked around mid to late 20's but he could be very well passed as a student here. He wasn't tall-like a typical basketball player but he was built like Hercules. She could see the rippling of his muscles under that white short sleeve polo tee he's wearing. He got his black hair up in a spiky but messy style-like as if he has run out of hair gel. Sakura has the _thing _for guys with messy hair. She herself didn't even know why.

Sakura took a deep breath and approached the man. "Good afternoon sir. I came for the women's basketball team tryouts?" She said politely.

The man stopped whatever he was doing and studied Sakura from head to toe in slow motion. He looked at her tiny frame. She had her long honey-brown hair tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing a red strapless top under a dark-colored denim jacket and a light pink skirt that stopped a few inches below her knees. He was quite amused to see her black sneakers and white ankle socks, even though she had dressed up so elegantly. "Hey sweetie, are you sure you're at the right place?"

"Yes I believe so."

He peered closely at Sakura. "At the right time?" He asked confirming for the second time. He glanced at the cheerleaders' section and then back to her. Sakura got what he meant. She frowned as she took out the registration form and held it out to him. He took the slip of paper from her and smirked. That man knew she was fuming inside. "All right-make sure you'll be in the line within fifteen minutes time." He replied tossing the paper aside, not even bothering to see it.

"Yes sir." Sakura practically squealed and left for the locker room to change into her proper attire. She wore a light pink loose t-shirt and black shorts; the most comfortable attire she had ever worn. By the time she went back to the gym, most of the girls ready for the tryouts were already there.

"Hey-a dimple." A girl said poking at Sakura's right cheek. Sakura turned to see a girl with short dark brown hair, smiling sweetly at her. "Hi. Sammy Myers. You can call me Sam-" She held out her hand at Sakura.

"Sakura Kinomoto-" Sakura responded, shaking her hand. "So what's your position?" She asked, gazing at her slender body and long legs. Sam is tall, and she envied girls who are way taller than her.

"Shooting Guard. Wait-lemme guess yours." Sam drummed her fingers on her chin as she looked at Sakura. "Point Guard right?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. "It's easy for you to guess what position I'm in with all that I have."

Sam shook her head. "You have a lot of advantages ya' know, for your position." Sakura started to feel better after talking to Sam. "Come let's go line up-"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You shouldn't treat Sakura like that ya' know." Eriol said.

Syaoran put both his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "It's my nature."

"Maybe you should just thank her for saving your ass this morning." Takashi butted; the three of them were heading for the gym. Syaoran glared as him. "Hey-I'm just stating a fact."

"Sooner or later Zhen is going for Sakura's butt-and _you_ know it too." Eriol poked a finger at Syaoran's arm.

"Damn-You've been ignoring that bitch since Junior High and she still goes after you." Takashi shrugged.

"Not to mention that she's been fucking guys along the way." Syaoran reminded them. "She's _definitely_ not my kind of girl-"

"Then what is _your_ kind of girl Syaoran?" Eriol questioned, a cool smirk on his face.

Syaoran gave Eriol a sidelong glance and raised his eyebrow. "Why you wanna know?"

Takashi snickered. "Well, maybe we all have same girl in mind."

Syaoran ignored Takashi's comment. "Innocent and pure-" _Like her..._

"That proves why you're still single." Takashi snorted.

Eriol had to laugh. "My my-Looks like our buddy here is a hot blooded man after all."

"You need to get laid Syaoran." Both of them said nudging him.

Syaoran glared at both of them. "Whatever."

_You need her to warm the cold blood that is flowing in your veins._ Eriol thought smugly as they all entered the gym.

Syaoran's tight, cold expression on his face slowly turned soft. There she was, with a simple looking attire, still caught his attention-and majority of the guys there. Sakura is a basketball player, Meilin told him. Sakura was right about him in the first place; _you shouldn't judge people just by their appearances._ Maybe there were a lot of people who think that way towards her. That probably proves why she was pissed at him in the CD store the other day. He doesn't know much about her _yet _but he knows she is one playing-hard-to-get girl. Girls will be dying for him to hold them but not this chick.

He fixed his eyes on Sakura, taking in her beauty. She was-well, tiny _but_ definitely not her womanly assets. He gazed at her smooth, white creamy legs and trailed his eyes up to her thighs. They were well toned; Syaoran assumed she loves running. He can't help but ogled at her well-rounded breasts under her sports bra. Her bosoms bounced in a way that turns a guy on whenever she walks. He stared at his palm; the hand that touched the side of her breast this morning, wondering how it feels like to have her full breast in his hand. If she's great in court then she must be great in...

Syaoran shook his lecherous thoughts away and sighed in agitation. _She's not that kinda girl Syaoran, and I'm not that kinda guy._ But he is, a man after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note: **w00t! What do you think? I separate it into two parts because it shouldn't end this way lol. Till then, Ciao! xD


	4. Not that Kinda Girl part 2

Yo Minna-san! _/waves/ _I am soooooo sorry for the late update. _/mallets herself/ _I have gone through difficulties with my life, my studies, my job and a lost loved one. I'm still recovering and I thought at that moment this fic is going to be history. Nonetheless, I am trying to move on with my life and forget what had happened by writing again. I can't seem to let this fic go without an ending. I am trying to revive this fic slowly so please bear with me. I had continued the part where I've left off the last time and I hope you all like it. No I'm not Japanese nor I'm living in Japan but I do know a bit of Japanese /sweatdrops/ I'm currently living in Singapore. (It's a very tiny country in South-East Asia) So I hope I answered all your questions Lady Tomboy.

To those who reviewed, thanks a lot!_ /glomps/ _Wow. Thank you for the constructive reviews. I'm really glad to know that people enjoyed reading this fic. Most of you commented about the fic's present and past tense. Honestly, to me, I have the intention to make the whole fic in past tense. It's just my style of writing. I don't know...

**Disclaimer:** I must have gone bonkers thinking that I own CSS.

**Song:** Not that Kinda Girl – Jojo

**Chapter 4: Not That Kinda Girl (part 2)**

Kaito-sensei, the basketball coach, made the girls parade before him. Sakura and Sam were the last in the line. The man walked slowly, stopping for a moment to look at his going-to-be female trainees one by one - in military style. Sakura couldn't read his expression. He got the stern look on his face and the next thing she knew he was simpering to himself. Sakura held her breath when he stopped and stared at her. She felt his eyes could see through her bones. When he walked away, she sighed in relieve.

"All Right. My name is Kaito and I'll be your basketball coach for the whole year." He paused, walking in a slow manner. "As you all might know, _this_ is College basketball and _not_ some Elementary or High School basketball. You're totally at a different level now so _don't_ be surprised if training is gonna be tougher than you can ever imagine." He fixed his eyes on Sakura. "Your little _peewee _tricks ain't gonna work here anymore." He conveyed, as if that sentence was meant for her. One of the girls in the line raised up her hand. "Yes?"

"Do you have a last name?" The girl asked, blushing like a red tomato.

"That's for _me_ to know and for _you_ to find out." Coach Kaito found himself chuckling inwardly at the hilarity of the question. "I don't expect all of you to call me by my full name ya' know. Now that I've introduced myself, I want to know your names and statistics starting from you-" He jabbed a finger at the first girl in the line.

Sakura glanced at a certain portion of the gym while waiting for her turn. She grinned when Tomoyo, who was standing at the side of the court, waved an arm energetically at her. She was standing beside Eriol. Takashi was sitting on the floor next to him, his back leaning lazily against the wall.

Syaoran sat down next to Takashi leisurely, with one arm draped on his raised knee and the other leg rested on the floor with a ninety-degree angle. Sakura was pretty much aware he was watching her.

Weird. She thought because he wasn't glaring nor smiling at her. There was this kind of superior look that was plastered on his face; one of his thick eyebrows was raised and his chin was tilted slightly upwards. His moist, kissable lips were curled up sideways in such an alluring way that she just wanted to run to him and kiss him right there and then.

She gasped at the fact that she was thinking all these about Li Syaoran. _Baka baka baka!_ Sakura mentally kicked herself.

She froze and just stared back, her mind forcing herself to break free of the spellbinding gaze. What she didn't know, Syaoran's mind was trying to do the same thing as hers.

Since the moment their eyes were locked, the school gym and the coach have faded into oblivion, and the noises of the students in there went totally ignored.

What is this…feeling? The same question went through their heads over and over again but they dismissed it. Not that they didn't care; they just… felt that this feeling was right, but sinfully wrong.

"SK… Hey SK-" Sam jabbed Sakura in the ribs to start her breathing again. "It's your turn." She whispered huskily.

Sakura didn't know how long they were staring at each other. The next thing she knew she was blurting out, "S-Sakura Kinomoto. Graduated from Tomoeda High. Majoring in Japanese History. Height. Five feet two inches. Weight. Forty-two kilograms. Position. Point Guard."

Takashi slapped a hand across Syaoran's chest, snapping him out of his gaze. "Hey-"

"Whaaat?" Syaoran asked, a slight annoyance in his voice.

"She didn't say her last name was Kinomoto did she?"

Syaoran raised a quizzical eyebrow. "She did."

"_Holy crap!_" Takashi exclaimed. "It's _really_ her."

Syaoran eyed Takashi. "Fill me in…"

Coach Kaito froze and jerked his head up. "I didn't catch your name."

"It's Sakura Kinomoto, sir."

The coach looked stunned. "Location?"

"Tomoeda, sir."

"You don't happen to have a brother do you?"

Sakura's lips cocked up in a small grin. _I knew it! _She thought smugly. Clearing her throat she answered, "I do sir."

Coach Kaito's mouth gaped open. "Touya Kinomoto?"

"Yes sir."

Coach Kaito's jaw dropped a couple of inches more.

The gym erupted into general confusion upon his reaction.

_The dynamic duo…_ The coach said mentally, looking at Sakura with eyes wide open. Who would've thought this petite, pretty looking hot-to-boot lady was one of the top female Point Guards in Tomoeda? He had heard about them, especially her brother but had never really catch them in action; let alone seen them before.

"Who? Her brother?" Syaoran asked.

Takashi nodded. "He was awarded the Most Valuable Player award in the Tomoeda Prefecture last year. He's one _helluva_ player man; you should see him play. He is _the real_ thing."

Syaoran blinked, looking interested. "But that doesn't mean his sister is as capable as him - _right_?"

"I wouldn't _quite_ agree with you." Takashi answered, scratching his chin with his finger. "She was the playing manager and captain for the girls' basketball team during her Junior and High School days. I even heard she trashed all the male players in Junior High-"

Syaoran shook his head in disbelief. "No fucking way."

"She was dubbed as Light Speed Sakura ever since."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, staring at his know-it-all friend in a suspicious way. "You're making this one up aren't you?"

"Hey! I can swear by my girl's mallet, I'm _not_ making all these up." Takashi protested, raising his arms defensively.

"So how did you find out?"

Takashi smirked. "I've got my sources."

"Don't rub my face in it. How did you know?"

"I've got several online friends living in Tomoeda. They were telling me about Sakura and his brother. I didn't know her last name so I didn't give a shit. Until now I didn't even know they were talking about _that_ Sakura-" Takashi jabbed a finger at Sakura.

_What mumbo jumbo is he talking about? _"Okay - fair enough. But if this is all a lie, I'm gonna make you answer to Chiharu's mallet." Syaoran threatened, making Takashi sweatdropped. He can't wait to see how Sakura plays, after everything that Takashi had said about her.

Noticing that his mouth was still wide open, Coach Kaito quickly closed it and gave an icy cold stare at the battalion of students-slash-dudes who were hanging around in the gym, making more noises than they already have. "_Eheeeeeeem_-" He cleared his throat - a little too loudly. The crowd then settled down, and the coach was back to business. "All right, I need to see how good you girls are so let's have a practice game shall we?"

The girls' faces lit up after what their coach said.

"I'm gonna split you girls up into two groups; the red and the blue team." He called up their names and they formed a two five-member group. "The losing team will run ten rounds before hitting the showers today." He shouted back, a serious but playful smirk on his face. The coach can't wait to see how this prodigy performs.

Sakura was selected to be in the red team, together with Sam. Sakura picked up a really icky red slip-on vest from the nearby bench and put it on. She looked like a sack of rice - with not much rice in it. That vest was obviously way too big for her physical structure.

Sam watched Sakura and chuckled. "This is the only size they have, I guess." Sam shrugged, putting on the vest. She too, suffered the same problem as Sakura did.

"Yeah - I think they're only meant for guys." She pouted, looking at her own body. "But you don't look as bad as me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam hooted. "You got a _perfect_ body. And besides, you're wearing a lucky number." She pointed a finger at Sakura's chest.

A goofy grin appeared on Sakura's face. "07…" She felt a light tap on her shoulder. She tilted her head to the side, and saw three brunettes with the same red vests standing near them, to their left. They were pretty, but the vests didn't even look good on good-looking girls. It was especially ugly to see a whole roomful of girls dressed that way. Sakura mentally thanked god because she got to see _only_ five girls with _that _- including her.

"Hi! You are Sakura - _the_ Sakura right?" The one with the short curly hair chirped. Sakura nodded slowly, the goofy grin still on her face. "Charla-" She held out her hand at Sakura and they shook hands.

"I'm looking forward to play with you as a teammate." The bigger girl with straight shoulder-length hair said. "You can call me Kim." She smiled and nodded briefly at Sakura.

The girl with the short hair beside Charla suddenly squealed and butted in, "I just _love_ your brother. He's so… _hot_." She squealed once more. "Please get his autograph for me." Sakura had to nod – dumbly. "Oh - I forgot to introduce myself. Nanami-"

"Sakura-" She smiled shaking Nanami's hand.

"So SK, ten laps are a bit too much don't you think?" Sam asked as the five of them were warming up, mentally hoping that Sakura could catch the double meaning.

Sakura grinned confidently. "We're definitely not going to be the ones who will have to leave this court after running ten laps."

Charla raised an eyebrow mischievously. "Sounds like you got a plan."

"Uhm Uhm…" Sakura nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's hear it out then."

Sakura bent down a little bit and gestured the girls to form a small circle. Putting their hands on their knees, Sakura began to reveal her scheme. "Okay… This is the plan." Sakura said softly. The girls listened attentively at Sakura's strategy for about ten seconds and then straightened their backs.

"That's it?" Nanami asked surprisingly.

She chuckled dryly. "We are going for plan B if the flow of the game changes to their side." Everyone nodded briefly. "Suggestions are always welcome. You don't have to listen to me."

"Letting other people shine through your plays? I like you already." Nanami commented.

Sakura shrugged. "I create shot for others. That's my job."

Coach Kaito clapped his hands repeatedly, trying to gain their attention. "All right girls. Let's get started." He grabbed a basketball on the other bench and walked towards the middle of the court.

"Sam, I'll pass you the ball if I can't make the shot." Kim said.

Sam nodded in confirmation. "Got it."

"Hey Sakura, check out that girl over there." Charla jabbed a thumb at a light-brown haired girl standing alone a few feet away from them. She was at least twenty centimeters taller than Sakura.

"Yeah – What about her?"

"Elie was my teammate when we were in High School. She's a point guard." Charla leaned closer to Sakura and whispered, "She's damn good at fouling her opponents on purpose without getting a technical foul."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So – She plays dirty huh?"

Charla nodded. "At that time I hated her, but I needed her too." She said, shooting daggers at Elie. "Do you think you can handle her?"

"I'll try…"

"Don't let her provoke you Sakura." Charla warned.

"'Girls, waddya waiting for?' Kim called out to her teammates. _It's showtime…_

"Do you think Sakura could handle that position?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol adjusted his glasses. "She'll be okay."

"But her height will be of a disadvantage."

"She will be fine trust me." Eriol's eyes darted to Syaoran. "What kind of strategy will you use if you were in Sakura's position?"

"I assume that both teams are going for the man-to-man defense on court. I would probably make good use of the center and small forward to score the points. If anyone in the team has problems handling their opponents, I would switch my plan to use the shooting guard, or score the points myself." Syaoran replied analytically.

Takashi patted Syaoran's shoulder – a little too hard. "Nice, very nice indeed! Now let's see if you and Sakura think alike." Takashi grinned evilly while the others tried to hold back their laughter.

Syaoran vigorously shrugged Takashi's hand off his shoulders and mouthed 'fuck off' causing Eriol and Tomoyo to laugh.

Eriol and Takashi knew that something about Sakura that made Syaoran look at her that way. He never looks at girls _that_ way.

In the meantime, the match had just started. Kim got the jump ball and passed it easily to Sakura. Just as Syaoran expected; both teams went for the man-to-man defense on court. Each player guarded an opponent of the same position.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Sakura's POV will be mostly in present tense. More POVs will be in this fic and if you found out that this fic is suddenly in present tense, then that's POV. Anyways back to the fic...

Sakura.

I'm finally face to face with Elie. I bounce the ball steadily and wait for a chance to elude her. Elie, on the other hand, isn't going to make it easy for me to pass the ball to any of my teammates and we both know it.

"You're not good enough for me." Elie says with a smirk.

Another one who talks big in court without even showing what she's got. Typical.

I move my eyes swiftly to my right then back to Elie. Good. Kim is at the spot where I need her. Perfect.

I bend lower, trying to make Elie assume that I'm taking up her challenge. Not that I don't want to take her challenge, but this game is all about teamwork, not a one-man show.

Elie's defense position is great; she bends lower and spread her arms, blocking me. I wonder if her stamina is good. She will get tired being in that position, trust me.

I bounce the ball at a faster rate, pushing my way through. I turned my head to the left, but instead of moving to the left, I pass the ball to the right, at Kim's direction. I smirk. Bet Elie didn't see that one coming.

Kim manage to outwit her opponent and scores the first two points for the team by a simple lay-out shot. We congratulate each other by patting each other butts.

At a distance I saw Elie's gaze of extreme hatred on me. She smirk while wiping her forehead and for a split second, she stuck out her middle finger at me. I saw it, and I gave a scowl, earning a wider smirk from her. Damn that bitch! The challenge is fucking on!

Rewind. Oh my god. Did I just curse at someone just now?

Oh I have forgotten to tell you. I do throw tantrums once in a while, when I am mad at someone or I couldn't get what I want. Once, I was grounded by dad for cursing too much. Even Touya wouldn't get a meter near me when I'd throw a fit. Hey, he didn't call me 'little devil' for nothing. They always thought that it was 'that time of the month' when I'd get mad but no, I'm just like every other human being that would get pissed off due to appropriate reasons.

Forget about what I feel now. I took a deep breath and calm myself down. This is so unprofessional of me. Scowling and cursing at an unworthy opponent. Charla was right. Elie is definitely provoking me right now.

I wonder what made Elie hate me so much, besides me being a rivalry in snagging the first spot for Point Guard, not taking up the challenge and make a fool of her for the first few minutes of the game.

Wait. Aren't these too many reasons to support the fact that she hates me so much?

Not quite. Am I imagining it or something, but did I just saw her look at Syaoran with lust and gave a seductive smile across him a few seconds ago?

AH. Now I see. She has set her eyes on him. But he, on the other hand, has his eyes on me. Why? Because he's mad at me for calling him a big ape this morning?

A/N: I swear, Sakura can be slow sometimes...

AH. Now I see it coming. Elie is jealous or she is proving herself that she is worthy. HAH. Maybe I should take up her challenge and make her run for her money. I didn't actually anticipate my next move. I look at Syaoran and smile at him with the sweetest smile I could muster and... I blow him a kiss.

I could see that Syaoran widen his eyes with a surprise and a shocked look on his face and a scowl on Elie's face.

I could feel the hotness rise on my cheeks as I jog to my designated position. Did I just blew a kiss at Syaoran? Oh My God. I can't believe I just did that. What has got into me?

Screw it! I don't care what is going to happen next. I just don't want to play dirty when it comes to basketball and I know I'll have a lot of explanation to do after the game.

A/N: So how? Oh and I decided to split this chapter again which means that there will be a part 3 of this chapter. Hope you don't find this chapter boring. RR ne! Sankyuu and Ciao!


	5. Not that Kinda Girl part 3

Minna-san! Gaki-san desu! Thank you sooooo much for your positive reviews /glomps/ Love you all! I'm back with another chapter… /grins/ Oh and Lilangelarishi-san, I definitely enjoyed your dialogue LOL…

**Disclaimer:** This sounds cliché but I do not own CSS. Clamp does. I only own this fic, the plots in it and the new characters I have brought in.

**Song:** Sakura Kiss – Chieko Kawabe

**Chapter 5: Not That Kinda Girl (part 3)**

Syaoran.

I must be going nuts. Am I imagining it or something, but did I just saw that Kinomoto girl blew a kiss towards me a moment ago?

Yes she did and I'm damn sure of it. Why? Because she finds me hot? Nah… If she finds me hot, she wouldn't call me 'Big Ape' earlier this morning. But then again, she must think that I'm hot since she had just blown me a kiss just now.

Wait. I'm confusing myself, and it's all because of her. Damn it. Why must she do this to me? Wasn't that smile enough for any guy to fall for her? And that smile… so pure and angelic. Nothing like I've seen from the rest of the girls. I could only see lust in them but her, I see something else. And her gorgeous emerald eyes…

She is beautiful.

I'm sure as hell wouldn't admit this but I think I saw a group of dudes across the court glaring and watching me. Maybe they thought she's mine.

She's not mine.

Not yet.

Wait a minute. Did I just think about that? Oh crap. What has got into me?

And this reminds me to apologize to her for what I've done earlier this morning. I was using her, which I shouldn't have.

First she called me 'Mister I-thought-I-know-everyone' then 'Big Ape' and now she had blown a kiss at me. What is happening to this world?

I mean hey, I'm not complaining but I need to sort things out with her before she gets everyone confused; including me.

Females. I can _never_ understand them…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Takashi slapped a hand across Syaoran's chest, snapping him out of his gaze. "Heeeey…"

"What now?" Syaoran asked. This time he was glaring intensely at Takashi.

"Am I imagining it or something, but did I just saw Sakura blew a kiss towards your direction a moment ago?" Takashi asked wriggling his eyebrows.

"I really wouldn't know." Syaoran answered, his 'killer' eyes looked as if he could burn a hole through Takashi. "_Don't_ ask me these type of questions again because I _won't_ answer them."

"Come on Syaoran, you can _always_ tell me _anything_. Ne Syaoran-" Takashi tugged Syaoran's sleeve playfully.

Syaoran shrugged Takashi's hands off his sleeve. "Since you know _everything_, why don't you go figure this one out on your own?" He spat out sarcastically.

Takashi pouted and said in a girly voice, "Eriol! Syaoran's being a big meanie again."

Syaoran looked at Takashi as if he doesn't value his life. "Oi-"

"Hmmm?"

"My glares do not seem to work on you doesn't it?"

"Nope." Takashi closed his eyes, grinning from ear to ear. Syaoran felt like wringing his neck.

Eriol and Tomoyo couldn't stop laughing at their friends' antics.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back to the game. So far the score was 30 to 12 in the favor of the red team. It took quite a while for the blue team to realize that the red team mostly used the Point Guard and the Center to score points. As a result, the score difference got wider, with Sakura leading the red team to victory.

Elie couldn't accept the fact that Sakura had made her a clown in front of everyone in the court, especially Syaoran. Just as she thought things would get better when she could show Syaoran how fine she plays, then maybe Syaoran would ask her out. Sakura is going to pay for this. Elie thought.

A/N: HAH! In her dreams… Neways…

Sakura was the one doing the most job of passing the ball to her teammates and stealing the ball from the other team. She was doing a great job, until Elie signaled her teammates to change positions; now three opponents were blocking Kim (the Center) and two (including Elie) were defending Sakura. Nanami, Charla and Sam were left without anyone to defend them.

Sakura felt herself losing energy faster than usual. She smirked. It was surprising to know that these girls in front of her made her sweat only for the first ten minutes of the game.

Her opponents usually made her sweat for the last five minutes of the game back in High School.

Sakura made an obvious blink towards her teammates and they gave a slight nod in return. Nanami and Charla assisted Kim and tried to distract the rest while she was doing her best to pass the ball to either one of her teammates.

She's going to pass the ball to Kim and there's no fucking way I'm going to make it easy for her. That's what Elie thought as she smirked.

Sakura braced herself and threw the ball across the court. Nobody actually knew where the ball went to...

Until Sam caught the ball and shoots it from outside the circle, earning the red team three more points.

Eriol frowned. "Those girls totally underestimated Sakura."

"Hell yeah. It's a wonder Sakura could stay long in that position, considering that she was doing the most job since the game started." Takashi agreed.

"Ara? Look at Sakura. She's sweating now." Tomoyo said.

"She had used twice her energy since she faced two opponents all by herself." Eriol explained. "And it seems like the game had just started for her now."

"Ganbatte Sakura-san!" Tomoyo tried to raise her voice, but instead it ended up as if she was squeaking.

Takashi snorted. "That's not the way to cheer someone. Here, let me show you the right way-"

He stood up and screamed at the top of his lungs, "_Ganbatte Sakura-saaaaaaaan!_" He punched his fist in the air.

Eriol and Tomoyo did the same. Syaoran slapped his forehead and shook his head. Sometimes he wondered how and why he ended up with these motley group of people whom he called friends...

Right now two opponents (including Elie) were guarding Sakura, making it hard for her to elude her opponents nor passing the ball to any one of her teammates. Sakura glimpsed at Sam. Sam has an opponent blocking her from receiving any passes from Sakura. Apparently the blue team had figured out a small part their second plan.

Sakura could hear her friends cheering for her. She gave a slight smile of confidence and the glint in her eyes showed that she would now show everyone what she was really made up of.

Through Elie's experience, Sakura's expression made her assume that Sakura has planned not to pass the ball to her teammates; she was going for the shot herself. Sakura saw a loop hole in Elie and Shanna's (Elie's teammate) defense and charge through them. She managed to elude both of them and was heading to the hoop. She was near the hoop and was about to do a simple shot when out of nowhere, Elie's teammate Summer, the biggest and tallest player in that team, appeared in front of Sakura. Summer's huge hands were blocking off Sakura's aim for the shot.

Sakura obviously couldn't waste this shot and expect Nanami to grab the rebound. It was not the fact that Sakura didn't trust Nanami; it was Sakura who just wouldn't give up.

It felt like time had stopped when Sakura was face-to-face with Summer and both jumped at the same time. Summer pulled back her right arm and was ready to smack the ball. Sakura noticed this and with both hands on the ball, she transferred it to her right hand, swiftly moved her right arm forward and flicked her wrist.

Before Summer knew, she was smacking through thin air. She tried to refrain her arm from going further but it landed on Sakura's shoulder. Summer's powerful hit caused Sakura to yelp in pain as she fell backwards, landing on her butt. The ball had hit the board before it went through the hoop.

Everyone in the gym stopped whatever they were doing. The dudes who were busy ogling at the girls gasped and their mouths dropped in horror. Even the girls across the court who were having the cheerleader tryouts stopped bitching and it seemed like everyone's eyes were fixed on Sakura and Summer.

At that moment, the echoed sound of the same ball bouncing on the shiny wooden floor could only be heard in the court.

The silence was deafening; Nobody actually knew how long they were staring at Sakura and Summer before Coach Kaito blew the whistle.

"Defense – Pushing. One free throw to the red team." Coach Kaito said out loud.

The dudes roared in agreement and gave a round of applause. Everyone was interested in the game now.

"Are you alright?" Charla asked while helping Sakura up.

Sakura winced as she tried moving her left shoulder. It hurts a lot and she knew that that area would bruise the next day. "I'm okay-" She answered, putting on a brave face.

All the players gathered around the circle before Sakura did the free throw. She got the ball in the hoop. She had gained three more points for the red team.

Sakura wiped a bead of sweat that was rolling on the bridge of her nose with her wristband. Nobody have to know she was in pain. If her opponents knew, they would use her weakness against her. If her teammates knew, they would sympathize her and that would make it obvious for their opponents. They say a person's weakness can be somebody else's strength.

Elie approached Summer and gave a pat on her back. "Great job Summer."

"But I did foul her." Summer protested.

Elie snorted. "Who cares? You've got four more fouls to go." She looked straight at Summer in the eyes. "And I want you to spent them on Sakura..."

A/N: In basketball, each of the players have five chances for them to have offensive or defensive fouls. It's like some sort of a warning for them. If the player have five fouls under their names, he or she will be out of the game. Back to the story...

Five minutes have passed and apparently the blue team were aiming on destroying Sakura; pushing, tripping, holding, charging into, anything that could impede Sakura's progress to the basket.

The score gap was getting closer because the blue team managed to stop the source of the red team; Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, did not give up. Let them crush her. Destroy her. She wasn't ready to give up yet. If she did, what will her teammates think of her? They will never trust her again. The blue team might win the battle, but the red team were determined to win the war.

"_You don't need to have a big body to play this game. There are a lot of ways on how small people play. Skills or experience don't always win the game. All you need is determination and will.'_

The crowd in the gym were increasing minute by minute. News spread through the whole school like wildfire. People heard that there was an ongoing basketball practice game happening at the moment and they would regret it if they missed it out.

Sakura faced Elie and Shanna again. She took a deep breath and concentrated on the game, despite her tremendous lost of energy and the stinging pain on her left shoulder. She managed to elude both of them and faced Summer again.

Nanami saw this one coming and ran to assist Sakura. Elie and Shanna chased after Sakura but got blocked by Nanami.

Summer was defending the basket and she didn't care if she got another foul again. Summer had intended to push Sakura, but Sakura, being a smaller and a faster player than Summer, moved faster than her and did a simple lay-out shot. Summer did got a foul for pushing anyway, because Charla protected Sakura by blocking Summer off while Sakura went for the shot.

Sakura helped Charla up. "Thanks-" She said breathlessly.

Charla smiled and winked, trying to lighten up their moods. "No problem Sakura. If they want a piece of you, they will get a piece of us too-"

Sakura's eyes glittered. She gave a thin smile and nodded. Charla had reminded Sakura that she was never alone in this game. Nanami, Kim and Sam crowd around Sakura and Charla.

"Hey you girls okay?" Sam asked out of concern.

Kim frowned. "I swear, this isn't what I thought Basketball is all about."

"Hell yeah." Nanami agreed, glaring at the blue team. "Are they trying to kill us or something? This is just a practice game for God's sake why they are so uptight about it?"

"It must be that bitch." Charla nodded towards Elie's direction.

"Let the matter rest. We just have to keep on playing." An idea had struck Sakura. "Girls – wanna hear something?" Sakura whispered to her teammates and after that, all the players gathered around the circle for Sakura's free throw.

Sakura got the ball into the basket and the red team was still leading with the score of 39 to 34. Five more minutes to the end of the practice game.

Everyone commented that Sakura's the greatest female basketball player they've ever seen not to mention the fact that she also have the beauty, the brains and the body on top of everything. Meilin, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu did the cheerleader dance for the red team and basically everybody was making a lot of noise,rooting on their favorite teams.

Eriol smiled a contented smile. "Sakura must have told her teammates to foul their opponents."

"She knows how to use her assets and her team's assets to take advantage of their opponent's weaknesses. I have to give her props for that." Takashi was impressed.

Syaoran noticed Sakura's stiff movements like she was in pain, but her face showed the opposite. Her eyes were now a dull green that showed no expression at all.

Her shoulder. Syaoran just remembered. He was definitely impressed of Sakura's will and determination, despite being small, delicate and fragile. He was fuming inside when the blue team cornered her, trying ways to dampened her hopes and strength. He felt like going to the coach and tell him to stop the game but he couldn't because Sakura didn't give up, but pushed herself more harder every time. Sakura had gained his respect just by being herself.

At the moment, Elie deliberately pushed Sakura. Sakura yelped in pain and groan as she fell.

Syaoran felt the bulge in his shorts getting bigger and bigger. Sakura's simplest movements and sounds seemed to have affected him so much. Tightening his jaw, he clenched his fists and suddenly stood up, heading for the door out of the gym.

"Leaving already?" Eriol asked.

"I'm going for a walk." Syaoran simply replied.

"Don't you want to know who will win?" Tomoyo asked.

"We all know who is going to win." Syaoran answered as he left the gym.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Syaoran headed for the gent's, cursing to himself along the way. Lucky he was wearing a black baggy basketball shorts. If not, everyone could have seen his erection.

Syaoran burst through the door and rushed for the nearest cubicle. A short frail-looking guy with glasses was on the cubicle beside him, nervously eyeing Syaoran's member.

Syaoran gave the death-glare at that poor dude. "What the fuck are you fucking looking at?" He barked.

The guy quickly moved his head away from Syaoran and adjusted his glasses nervously. "No-Not-Nothing-" He stammered. After he finish his 'business', he quickly zipped his pants and left the toilet, leaving the fuming wolf inside.

"Fucking busybody's who cannot mind their own business," Syaoran cursed as he looked down.

Now Syaoran knew why that dude had been looking at his member. He had made a mess of himself.

"Great – Just fucking great." He raised up his hands to surrender. He must be going crazy since he just got turned on by some girl who was _only_ playing basketball. If his friends knew about this, he will be so embarrassed to face all of them.

Syaoran suddenly remembered and mentally thanked God he got the same looking black shorts for spare in his locker.

A/N: Ah... a shorter chapter from me in 5 days. More coming soon and OMG Syaoran what have you done! Hahahahaha RR ne! Sankyuu and Ciao!


	6. Baby It's You part 1

Konnichiwa Minna-san Gaki-san desu! Thank you very much for your lovely reviews! _/glomps everyone/ _Sorry for the long wait. I'm really; really honored to have people enjoying reading this fic and reviewing it. Thank you very much. Btw, this chapter has been edited. You know who you are. Thank you once again. _/grins/_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSS. Period.

**Song:** Incl. - mgrck

**Chapter 5: Baby It's You (part 1)**

"I am so fucking late for class." Sakura panicked as she pushed through the doors of the eerily quiet hallway and headed for her locker.

Apparently her alarm clock just wouldn't work that day; plus she was exhausted from yesterday's practice game. She mentally thanked God she didn't have practice after school today. Her shoulder still hurt but wasn't as bad as yesterday.

Sakura opened her locker and was busy searching her books when she realized someone was hovering beside her. She tilted her head to the side and looked up just to meet a pair of blue sparkling eyes.

The good-looking guy with spiky black hair smirked. "Late for class?" His tone so deep and seductive it made the hair at the back of her neck stand.

Sakura's eyes darted back to her locker._ Like duh. _"I could ask you the same thing." She replied not exactly paying attention to the guy.

Sakura knew who he was. Who wouldn't know Ryo Chin, the captain of the varsity basketball team and the greatest playboy in the college?

"You played great yesterday, Sakura Kinomoto."

Him saying her full name got her attention. "Thanks." She looked at him before stuffing her books in her sling bag.

Ryo Chin smirked, his eyes slowly roamed Sakura's petite figure from top to bottom. Her soft honey-brown hair was untied and she was wearing a soft pink strapless cotton top under a dark-colored denim jacket with tight denim jeans. His eyes looked down at her cleavage and he could see damn well that he was much taller than her.

Nice.

He wanted her to warm his bed tonight and then he could boast to his pals he had slept with the most beautiful girl in the college. He thought smugly. It's been a while since he got a good fuck. He slammed Sakura's locker shut and she swung to face him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sakura glared at Ryo Chin as he rested his right palm on her locker.

Ryo Chin's eyes glistened with lust. "Listen – Babe." He moved in front of her, both his palms were now resting on the locker, encircling her. He leaned down closer and whispered to Sakura's ear, "Wanna have dinner with me tonight? I will assure you it'll be the best dinner you ever had."

"No."

"No girl says no when Ryo Chin asks her out on a date."

"Let's just say that I'm not the kind of girl you think I am. As you can see, I'm really late for class, so please-" She pushed his arm and walked away but he grabbed both her arms and slammed her back against the lockers.

"Just one night Sakura. Only one night." Ryo Chin tightened his grip on her arms.

"I said _no_. What the hell is wrong with you? Let me go." Sakura raised her voice a notch higher.

"I'm not letting you go until you say yes."

Sakura gritted her teeth. Ryo Chin's grip was hurting her and the fact that his face was nearly touching hers made her sick. "Look _asshole_. If you want some slut to sleep with you, then I'm not the one you should look for. Now get your hands off me, _now_."

Sakura felt herself tremble with fear, but she put up a brave face.

Ryo Chin wasn't happy with Sakura's answer. "Listen you bi-"

"Didn't you hear what she said?"

A gorgeous amber-eyed guy who had gloomed a dark shadow over the both of them interrupted Ryo Chin. He turned and saw Syaoran scowling.

Syaoran was pretty pissed that morning. Not only was late for class, but he also happened to see a bastard hitting on a girl in front of his locker; and the girl just happened to be Sakura.

"Stay out of this Li."

"I can't-"

Sakura's eyes twinkled in admiration. She thought she was in a dream; a dream where her samurai had come to rescue her from the bad guy.

"Both of you are standing in front of my locker. Now _move._" Syaoran demanded. His 'no nonsense' tone surprisingly caused Sakura and Ryo Chin to give way for him to access his locker.

Sakura felt as if her dream had tumbled down the drain. She was glad Syaoran was there, but she also felt sad because he didn't mean to save her; he did it so he could get to his locker.

"Why don't you go to the janitor's room? It's empty anyway-" Syaoran murmured as he shoved his books in his dark green backpack.

"I can't believe this. You actually thought I was making out with this…bastard?" Sakura asked, disgusted of such a thought, and pointed at Ryo Chin, causing a sweat drop to form on his head. Syaoran wasn't paying attention nor was he listening to her. "Hey I'm talking to you!" She slammed Syaoran's locker shut, earning a glare from him.

"What you do is not my problem." Syaoran stated in a cold tone and casually walked away.

Ryo Chin was completely left out of the whole picture.

Sakura walked beside him, trying to catch up with his pace. "You know what? The problem is with _you_, not me. You've been judging me since the very first time you met me and let me tell you something. From the moment I met you, I've thought of you as an egotistical maniac!"

Sakura hadn't meant to hurl those insults at Syaoran. In fact, her first impression of him back in the CD store the other day was that he was the most gorgeous male creature she had ever came across, but sadly a cold-blooded, gorgeous male creature that had issues with people around him.

Syaoran stopped walking and glared intensely at Sakura. She flinched for a second but flashed her own rendition of a killer-glare to challenge his gaze. The way she pouted with her glossy lips, the way she puts her hands on her hips and the way she glared at him with those gorgeous emerald eyes…

So immoral yet pure. So feisty yet so delicate. Everything about her is perfect, Syaoran thought. There was nothing about her he would hate, although the names 'Big Ape' and 'Egoistical Maniac' she had flunked at him certainly struck a few nerves.

Syaoran continued walking. "Whatever, tramp."

Sakura stomped in rage. "I heard that! You better take it back, or else!"

"Or else?"

Sakura threw her body over Syaoran's back and violently strangled his neck with her bare hands. "Take – that – back!"

Syaoran was taken aback by Sakura's sudden action and tried to shake her off but she got her legs wrapped around his hips and her hands tightened around his neck. "What the hell are you doing? Argghhh…get off me!"

"_No_!"

"Why you little-" Syaoran choked when Sakura's fingers brushed against his adam's apple.

Sakura leaned closer and whispered erotically to Syaoran's ear, "What happened? Run out of words?"

Syaoran swallowed hard as he felt Sakura's breasts crush onto his back. He swore his heart skipped a beat, but finally got his breathing back to normal when she pulled her head back and started laughing like a lunatic.

"Damn this wretched girl…" He snarled under his gritted teeth.

The eerily quiet hallway turned to total chaos caused by Sakura's gleeful laughs and Syaoran's frustrated grunts.

Students who were currently in their math class turned their heads towards where the noises were coming from. Mr. Hinata, the forty plus math lecturer, adjusted his square glasses and grumbled something about retiring early because of the increasing number of misbehaving kids in that college. He was about to teach again when Sakura and Syaoran burst opened the door with Sakura on Syaoran's back.

Sakura squeaked as Syaoran tumbled over and both fell awkwardly in front of Mr. Hinata. Syaoran fell face first on the floor while Sakura was on top, straddling him.

"Good morning Mr. Hinata," Sakura greeted him with an innocent smile. She peeped down to look at how Syaoran was doing. His arms were stretched out above his head and his face was kissing the floor. He wasn't moving. A sweat drop appeared at the back of her head as she poked his back with her index finger to see if he was still alive.

Mr. Hinata closed his eyes. An infuriated vein could be seen popping out of his temple.

"_Li! Kinomoto! Detention after school!_" Mr. Hinata's voice thundered through the whole college.

A/N: _/dodges tomatoes that were thrown from every direction/_ I know, I know. It's unusual for me to post a short chapter this time. I won't give excuses but I've been busy with work nowadays. I'm also trying to get the chemistry started between Sakura and Syaoran. Hope you all understand. Read and tell me what you think of it ne? Sankyuu and Ciao!


End file.
